Mi pijama
by mizzlovecraft
Summary: Hermione recibie un pequeño regalo de una amiga. ¿Que pasa cuando el profesor Snape la encuentra en la noche por uno de los pasillos del castillo? ¿Cual sera el castigo para ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste este es mi primer Fic que hago de esta pareja, y lo primero que escribo que lleva escenas tan fuertes, espero que me digan si les agrado y si es asi, pues tal vez hago de esto una historia mas larga ustedes deciden, por fa dejen su review**

**Todos los personajes, ubicaciones y hechizo pertenecen unicamente a J. K. Rowling  
**

Capitulo I

Al fin empezaba otro año en Howarts, el último para Hermione y sus inseparables amigos Ron y Harry. Ahora Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, ocupándose de arreglar los últimos detalles de su baúl, dio la vuelta encarándose con un armario casi completamente vacio, se acerco a el y saco un par de calcetines limpios, los últimos que quedaban y fue cuando lo vio, un pequeño baby doll que le habían regalado en para su cumpleaños ese mismo verano, era azul, un azul oscuro y llevaba unos encajes en el busto y en el dobladillo así como un pequeño moño blanco en medio, justo en la línea que separaba el baby doll en dos dejando caer la tela de seda sobre su cuerpo, también tenia un pequeño short del mismo azul que quedaba cubierto por la prenda de arriba. Hermione tenia 18 años y una amiga de la infancia se lo había regalado sabiendo que probablemente este año seria el decisivo para ella, seria el año en que perdería se virginidad. Todavía recordaba su cumpleaños adelantado, estaría en Howarts así que Annie, su amiga, le había organizado una pequeña fiesta, ellas dos, una pijamada antes de que Annie se mudara.

-Tengo algo para ti Hermy – dijo Annie levantándose del suelo donde las dos estaban acostadas recuperándose de un ataque de risa.

-No te hubieras preocupado – Annie se acerco a su cama y de debajo de ella sacó una pequeña bolsa de regalo.

-Vamos, ábrelo – Hermione tomo la bolsa de las manos de su amiga y se sorprendió de que esta casi no pesara, primero espió un poco y vio la seda azul, un poco desconcertada miro a su amiga preguntándose que clase de regalo era ese, todo el mundo sabia que ella prefería libros ante cualquier otra cosa, saco el conjunto de la bolsa de regalo solo para observarlo un minuto en el aire, después volteo a ver a su amiga sin saber que decir, realmente este era el regalo de cumpleaños mas extraño que había recibido desde que el año anterior, cuando todavía era novia de Ron, este le había regalado su colección de tarjetas de Quiditch – No pongas esa cara Hermione, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que lo vas a necesitar este año, es tu ultimo año antes de que te gradúes y tal vez tu ultima oportunidad de hacer algo con ese profesar de Química del que tanto me hablas, de ese tal Severus.

Si, era cierto, Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, desde que había entrado Howarts y lo había visto por primera vez, la elegancia con la que se movía, el poder y el misterio que emanaba su cuerpo, su voz aterciopelada y oscura que la hacia estremecerse cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar. Todo en el era impotente, misterioso y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, su profesor también era muy sexy. No fue hasta su cuarto año que se dio cuenta que sentía mas que admiración por su maestro cuando empezó a soñar con el, cuando empezó a ansiar entrar a sus clases de pociones y mas que nada cuando empezó a buscar cualquier excusa para que sus cuerpos se tocaran accidentalmente, para que la notara.

-Pero An, no se como esto vaya a ser de ayuda…

-Hermione, tu eres demasiado inteligente y nada fea, seguro encontraras la manera de acercarte a el.

Hermione tomo el conjunto azul y blanco y lo guardo en su baúl, recordando las palabras de su amiga, este seria su último año y su última oportunidad de hacer que Severus Snape se fijara en ella, de arriesgarse por algo que quería, después de todo era una Gryffindor, sabia que debía de tener el valor para hacerlo, en alguna parte muy en su interior, pero ahí estaba esperando una oportunidad para salir y sabia que debería de ser esta o se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había empezado su ultimo ciclo escolar en Howarts, y Hermione todavía no había encontrado la manera de acercarse a su maestro de pociones, cada vez que se le ocurría una idea que parecía buena, la analizaba y encontraba sus múltiple errores maldiciéndose de esta manera por ser tan analítica y menos impulsiva.

-Yo no se ni por que traje esto, estaba segura de que no lo voy a utilizar – se decía una desesperada Hermione mientras se miraba en el espejo de los dormitorios de niñas con un baby doll encima de su uniforme escolar – en serio en que estaba pensando, estoy segura de que ni se me ve bien.

Contrario a lo que expresaba Hermione se cambio de ropa quedando en esa seda azul. Miro en el espejo su figura y se sorprendió, aquella prenda apretaba ligeramente su busto haciéndolo resaltar sobre el escote el largo no era mucho, a penas le tapaba su ropa interior, intento poniéndose el short, pero era lo mismo, era como si no llevara nada, con una media vuelta vio y una empinándose ligeramente podía ver sus nalgas, estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando escucho pasos en la escalera y se metió instantáneamente en la cama haciéndose la dormida, todavía era demasiado tímida como para dejar que alguien la viera así. No tardaron en entrar dos alumnas de segundo grado y se sentaron a platicar tranquilamente en una cama, Hermione solo esperaba la oportunidad en que aquellas dos niñas se durmieran o se fueran, pero una vez que pensaba que ya podría salir de la cama llegaba otra persona, por un momento pensó en dormir así, pero después pensó que si así lo hacia en la mañana no se podría levantar de la cama hasta que todas las demás alumnas se fueran y Ginny siempre la esperaba para bajar juntas, no, su única opción era esperar a que las demás alumnas se quedaran dormidas y después tendría que irse a cambiar al baño que estaba en su mismo piso, donde nadie la viera.

Pasaron las horas y ya la mayoría de las alumnas se encontraban dormidas, casi no había luz, Hermione se apresuro y tomo del suelo su túnica poniéndosela debajo de las sabanas, una vez que ya se la había puesto salió de la cama tratando de no despertar a nadie, camino hasta su baúl y saco su pijama tomo su varita e intento salir no sin antes golpearse con la punta de una cama en el dedo chiquito del pie, maldiciendo por lo bajo para no despertar a nadie.

Hermione hizo un recuento del tiempo en su cabeza, deberían de ser como las dos de la madrugada, era una suerte que al día siguiente había clases sino, se hubiera tenido que quedar despierta dos incluso tres horas mas despierta y todo el mundo sabia que una Hermione con sueño no era una Hermione agradable, y mañana quería estar de lo mejor pues tenia una importante prueba en su clase de Runas.

Conjurando un débil Lumos Hermione se hizo paso por entre los pasillos del castillo, hacia frio e iba descalza, con su pequeña caminata rápida, para no ser descubierta, su túnica se entreabría dejando ver sus largas piernas. Hermione pensó que ese pijama no era muy conveniente para ese clima pues al ser tan pequeña y de una tela tan ligera y delicada no la protegía mucho del frio.

En la siguiente esquina debía de dar vuelta a la derecha y después solo unos metros más y ya estaría en el baño para librarse de tan incomoda ropa, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta un Lumos mas fuerte la deslumbro dejándola en shock unos segundos hasta que la luz bajo su intensidad y pudo descubrir a su querido profesor de pociones apuntándole con su varita.

-¿Me puede decir Srta. Granger que hace despierta a estas horas caminando por los pasillos de Howarts –Snape se le quedo viendo por un segundo y Hermione pudo sentir que algo en su mirada cambio – y vestida así?

Snape la miro inquisitivamente y Hermione tardo unos segundos mas en entender hasta que se abrigo mas dejando que un tono rojizo subiera por sus mejillas.

-Yo… Profesor…

-Ahorre sus balbuceos y tenga la amabilidad de acompañarme a mi despacho, no querrá que alguien mas la vea así y su perfecta reputación de sabelotodo quede arruinada.

Sin decir mas el profesor Snape empezó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras, Hermione lo seguía unos pasos atrás asegurándose de que su túnica no enseñara más de lo inevitable, tardaron unos minutos en llegar. Snape abrió la puerta y dejo que Hermione entrara primero, después la cerró detrás de si y se sentó en su escritorio dejando a un sonrojada Hermione enfrente de el.

Sinceramente esta situación le encantaba al Profesor Snape, había encontrado una nueva diversión para este año, en su mente ya había empezado a maquinar cual seria el castigo para esta no tan pequeña sabelotodo.

-Y bien ¿Srta. Granger? Sigo esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno, señor yo iba camino al baño.

Esto va a ser muy interesante pensó Snape antes de volver a hablar en vista de que ella ya no decía nada.

-Eso lo pude deducir yo solo Granger, ahora me va a decir de donde venia y por favor quítese esa túnica, me parece que lo que usted lleva abajo no es como debería de vestirse.

-Pero señor, no creo que sea conveniente…

-Lo que usted crea Granger me tiene sin cuidado, ahora o se quita esa túnica o va a tener muy serios problemas.

Hermione miro directamente a los ojos de su profesor, ni en sus más increíbles fantasías había imaginado esto, aunque si esta fuera una fantasía Snape terminaría tomándola y no castigándola como estaba segura de que es lo que iba a hacer.

-Srta. No tengo todo su tiempo.

Con estas palabras Hermione se quito su túnica y bajo su mirada, no se había dado cuenta pero el frio había hecho que sus pezones se endurecieran y sobresalieran haciéndose que se sonrojara aun mas, con todas sus ganas espero que Snape no lo hubiera notado.

Por otro lado Snape se quedo con la boca seca, nunca espero que aquella sabelotodo tuviera ese cuerpo, sus piel era blanca y juvenil, sus pechos estaban ligeramente apretados y sus pezones se alzaban haciendo que un escozor recorriera sus manos y le diera gana de apretarlos y jugar con ellos, sus piernas eran larga y estilizadas, puedo sentir su miembro endureciéndose en sus pantalones y le demando que diera una vuelta, fue mas de lo que pudo soportar, sus nalgas eran visibles. Snape golpeo la mesa y dejo salir un pequeño gemido, cerrando los ojos. Estaba a punto de decirle a Hermione que saliera de su despacho sintió el calor de su cuerpo al lado.

-Señor ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Snape sabia que no era lo correcto pero de todas maneras agarro a su estudiante por los brazos y la beso con la furia del deseo que había despertado en el. Hermione no tardo en responder a aquel beso con igual o mayor pasión con él. Snape al ver que ella respondía, llevo ese beso al siguiente nivel, su lengua ya había entrado en la de ella y tenían una pequeña guerra de roces y caricias cuando metió su mano por debajo de su baby doll y empezó a masajear uno de sus senos solo para agarrar uno de sus pezones y empezar a pellizcarlo entre sus dedos. Hermione soltó un gemido mientras sentía como la humedad se arremolinaba entre sus piernas y movió las piernas un poco incomoda. Snape la obligo a sentarse en su escritorio abriendo sus piernas y acomodándose entre ellas no sin antes bajarle el short y sus bragas. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella, Hermione dio un pequeño brinco y rompió el beso solo para soltar un gemido ya que Snape había metido otro dedo y empezaba a jugar con su sexo, mofándose de la manera en que su respiración se entrecortaba o gemía con solo un movimiento de sus dedos. Ahora se quitaba los pantalones dejando salir su duro miembro de su prisión de tela. Hermione se quedo impresionada por su tamaño, pero solo un pensamiento corría por la mente de Hermione, que se lo metiera y que se lo metiera ahora.

-Mételo, mételo ya – exigió la agitada adolescente con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo no se quien le dijo que me puede hablar así Srta. Granger, recuerde que sigo siendo su profesor.

Hermione quedo estupefacta por un momento antes de sentir su miembro entrando en ella con un fuerte movimiento que la hizo gritar de dolor.

-No sabía que fuese virgen Granger.

Ella no dijo nada pues se encontraba fuertemente abrazada a aquel hombre, sino fuera por que aun llevaba su camisa negra le hubiera dejado las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda. Snape se quedo dentro de ella unos momentos hasta que sintió que la fuerza con la que lo agarraba disminuía y se empezaba a relajar. Fue moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella hasta que ella volvió a gemir y empezó a mover sus caderas para que la penetración fuese mas profunda, la velocidad de sus embestidas fue haciéndose cada vez más rápidas y llevándola cada vez mas cerca de su orgasmo. Ahora el también gemía y con una ultima embestida ambos llegaron a sus orgasmos con un fuerte grito de placer, Hermione arqueo su espalda para sentir su miembro en lo mas hondo de su ser y el se dejo caer sobre su joven cuerpo. Este era de los mejores sexos que había tenido.

Sus cuerpos sudados habían regresado a su respiración normal y solo fue hasta entonces que Snape salió de ella.

- Ya puede volver a su habitación Srta. Granger.

Snape se subió los pantalones de nuevo y le dio su túnica a Hermione esperando para que ella saliera de su despacho y se pudiera ir a su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno. me he decidido a continuar la historia, creo que he leido tantos otros fanfics que no me puedo sacar a los personajes de la cabeza, todavia no estoy segura de como se va a ir desarrollando el Fic, pero espero que les guste lo que he escrito por ahora, y disculpen por los errores ortográficos del capitulo pasado, ya corregi el fic pasado y espero que este no me haya quedado tan mal, si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia para el fic se los agradeceria mucho, y muchas gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron, y a los que lo van a seguir leyendo sin mas, me despido **

**XOXO**

**P.D les dejo el link de la foto de la pijama que vendria siendo la que llevo Hermione en el episodio anterio, solo le tienen que quitar los espacios y entre los parentesis va una arroba, pero todavia no descubro como poner una :d**

http : / / www . flickr . com / photos / 40484923 **()** N05 / 3725469685 /

Cap II

Snape sabía que aquello que había hecho no estaba nada bien, había pensado en divertirse con ella pero no de esa manera, así que cuando sus hormonas se habían calmado y lograba pensar con claridad se dio plena conciencia de sus acciones y lo único que logro decir fue "Ya puede volver a su habitación Srta. Granger" ¿Qué clase de monstruo desgraciado le dice eso a una mujer que acaba de tener su primera vez? Estaba claro, esa clase de monstruo era él.

Mientras tanto Hermione iba camino a su habitación, había aprovechado un momento en el despacho de Snape y se había puesto su clásica pijama, unos pantalones de franela a cuadros y una blusa que era su conjunto.

-Debe de ser un sueño – se decía la castaña a si misma, pues no creía lo que había pasado – no hay manera de que Snape haya perdido su control de esa manera, y tampoco hay manera en la que yo me haya dejado llevar así, sin ninguna restricción, realmente debe de ser un sueño, no, no lo es. Es una fantasía, si eso es mejor, concuerda mejor.

Hermione llego a la sala común de gryffindor sin ningún otro inconveniente y se metió a la cama instantáneamente esperando despertar de esta "fantasía" que ya había tardado bastante a su parecer y simplemente cayo rendida en la cama con su varita en la mano derecha y sin siquiera meterse entre las sabanas.

-Hermione, ¡Hermione despierta! – Esas fueron las palabras que despertaron a Hermione Granger al día siguiente, pronunciadas por una pelirroja que la miraba preocupada - ¿Te sientes bien? No es normal que alguien tenga que venir a levantarte Hermy – le preguntó Ginny mientras ponía una mano sobre la frente sobre su amiga y la otra sobre ella.

-Si estoy bien, es… - en ese momento Hermione recordó todo su "fantasía" de la noche anterior y se trato de levantar, pero fue interrumpida por un dolor en las piernas que le hicieron hacer una mueca de dolor – es que esta a punto de bajarme y no me siento muy bien.

Fue la única cosa que se le ocurrió decirle a su amiga después de ver la manera en la que la veía, preocupación, eso es lo que había en los ojos de Ginny, se sentía mal de mentirle pues sabía que las intenciones de su amiga eran buenas, pero ahora demasiadas incógnitas rondaban su cabeza y prefería resolverlas ella misma antes de cualquier cosa.

-Deberías de ir con Madame Pomfrey, a lo mejor y ella te pueda dar un té para los cólicos.

-Si eso haré. Bajo en un segundo.

Hermione se paro aun con el dolor en las piernas y en varios otras partes del cuerpo, poniéndose el uniforme a la carrera, solo le quedaban 20 minutos para su clase con McGonagall y debía de desayunar algo, estaba segura que llegaría tarde ya que solo el recorrido al gran comedor le llevaría 10 minutos dos para comer lo primero que encuentre a la vista y 15 minutos para llegar al salón de transformaciones. Simplemente este día no iba a ser nada bueno.

La clase de transformaciones se había demorado más de la costumbre y ya llevaban 5 minutos de más. Hermione alzo la mano, se escucho un pequeño murmullo de desaprobación por todo el salón.

-Si, ¿Srta. Granger?

-Disculpe profesora, pero su clase término hace ya cinco minutos.

Por un momento Hermione pensó que debió de haber esperado a que su profesora los dejara salir pues ahora todos los ojos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor la miraban incluyendo también los de una atónita Minerva McGonagall.

-Ah – McGonagall reviso su reloj de bolsillo – tiene razón Srta. Granger – ahora miraba a todo el salón – para mañana quiero dos cuartillas de que animal les gustaría convertirse y el porque. Muy bien pueden retirarse.

Harry y Ron seguían mirando atónitos a Hermione mientras esta agarraba sus libros y su mochila que estaban pulcramente arreglados en su pupitre y ser la primera en salir.

Varias personas miraron a una apresurada Hermione entrar corriendo al baño de niñas del segundo piso sin darle mucha importancia a excepción de cierto caballero vestido completamente de negro que apresuro su paso y se perdía en una esquina no muy lejos.

En cuanto a Hermione entro en uno de los cubículos del baño, se aseguro de que no estuviera Myrtle, que aunque estaba muerta, no le impedía correr con el chisme de lo que sucedía en los baños a cualquiera que decidiera escucharla. Se subió la falda y miro sus piernas, tenia varios moretones en las piernas y como si eso no fuera capaz de comprobar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, Hermione se abrió un poco la blusa y salió a los lavabos, se paro en frente de uno de los espejos y pudo notar la marca de unos dientes sobre su hombro derecho.

Ahora si no sabía en la que se había metido esta vez, se dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas y llevo sus manos al rostro, sus ojos completamente abiertos contemplaban la oscuridad que habían formado sus manos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente se quedo completamente en blanco.

No. 1 Había tenido relaciones sexuales con su maestro. No tan mal,

No. 2 Pensó que su primera vez había sido una fantasía. Muy mal.

No. 3 Su siguiente clase era pociones. Malísimo.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, ya que se podría volver realidad" Que palabras mas estúpidas, pensó, estúpidas y ciertas.

La clase de pociones casi acababa y no la había mirado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando llego 5 minutos tardes, claro que eso no le retuvo para quitarle 15 puntos a Gryffindor, así que Hermione no tuvo remordimiento de conciencia cuando ella también empezó a ignorar a su maestro.

No. 4 El la estaba IGNORANDO por completo. Insuperablemente mal.

No es que tuviera muchas expectativas, pero por lo menos una mirada, un gesto, lo que fuera, menos esa frialdad. En estos momentos Hermione se sentía violada, se suponía que por mucho que lo deseara él nunca se portaría así. Simplemente se negaba a creer que su primera vez había sucedido en esa misma habitación, en ese escritorio en el que Snape trabajaba, recordó la noche anterior, esa pijama había sido única y exclusivamente para seducir a Snape y lo había logrado, recordó sus manos tocando su piel sensible, sus labios besando su cuello, su voz susurrando en sus oídos y se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos.

-Hermione, es hora de irnos.

Otra vez de vuelta al mundo real, Harry la miraba inquisitivo y Hermione pudo sentir como su sangre subía a sus mejillas. El trió magnifico salió del aula de pociones, sin darse cuenta de que Severus Snape los miraba, fijándose en cada detalle de la castaña, en la forma en que esta estaba ruborizada por las palabras de Harry o en como tomaba el brazo de Weasley con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo que quedo del día Snape tuvo un humor de perros, mas de lo acostumbrado, pero estaba decidido a olvidar ese problema, el no hablaría de ello y si Granger era inteligente ella tampoco lo haría.

A Hermione todavía le dolía el cuerpo, pero más le dolía el orgullo de que Snape no le hubiera dicho nada, ya habían pasado tres días y él no había hecho ningún comentario, ninguna señal y seguía ignorándola, francamente eso le tenia los pelos de punta y evitaba que durmiera correctamente por lo que tenia pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos y se encontraba mas pálida de lo normal, lo bueno es que era viernes y tenían un paseo a Hogsmeade, Snape seria de los poco maestros, y cualquier otro ser viviente, que se quedaría en el castillo y ella podría salir a divertirse con sus amigos y por fin olvidarse de ese patán.

Pero como siempre las cosas no salen como uno las planea y para mala suerte de los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff Snape, suplió a Lupin en su clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Hermione se había quedado completamente dormida incluso antes de ver llegar a Snape al salón, a veces Lupin la dejaba dormir, aunque no era la mejor alumna en la clase, se sabia todos los temas de ese año.

Como era su costumbre en los últimos días Snape no volteo a mirar el lugar en el que Hermione estaba sentada por lo que no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dormida y empezó su clase, ya para la mitad de la clase y en donde nadie seguía poniéndole atención a Snape y las 25 mejores formas de escapar a una manada de hombres lobo.

-¡MÁS! – grito Hermione en sus sueños mientras volvía a la realidad, otra vez todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, paso por los ojos verdes de Harry y los de Ron, también paso por las miradas de parvati, e incluso de Malfoy hasta enfrentar esos ojos negros con los que había estado soñando, si es que acaso era posible estaba segura de estar mas sonrojada de lo que nunca podría llegar a estar Ron, bajo esa mirada oscura se sentía desnuda, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, estaba segura que Snape pudo deducir de que se trataba su sueño por la pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro, si es que esa mueca de sus labios se podía llamar sonrisa.

-Gracias Srta. Granger, ya sabia que mi clase es sumamente interesante, y para deleite de usted podrá tener "más" esta tarde cuando cumpla detención en mis despacho.

-Pero señor, hoy es la excursión a Hogsmaede…

-Pues no habrá Hogsmaede para usted, además parece que le encanta mi clase Granger o ¿Qué quería decir con "más"?

Hermione solo se le quedo viendo con rencor, el muy bien sabia a que se refería.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Bueno, antes que nada, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto, en verdad que me hacen muy feliz, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero que ese capitulo sea de su agrado :D En estos momentos estoy escribiendo el proximo capitulo si que espero no tardarme mucho en subirlo xD

Como no estaba muy segura de en que sentido iba a avanzar la historia, me puse a buscar videos en youtube, y encontré una canción que queda perfecta para este capitulo, aunque hay unas partes de la cancion que ahora no se notan, pero creo que con el proximo capitulo entenderan :D, se las dejo y también les dejo el link de la cancion en youtube, ya saben, solo quiten los espacios y listo :D

www . youtube . com / watch?v=VaDVCtJI9JU

Fee Fi Fo – The Cramberries

Fee fi fo, she smells his body,  
She smells his body,  
And it makes her sick to her mind.  
He has got so much to answer for  
To answer for, to ruin a child's life.

How could you touch something  
So innocent and pure, obscure?  
How could you get satisfaction,  
From the body of a child?  
You're vile, you're …

It's true what people say –  
God protect the ones,  
Who help themselves in their own way,  
It's true what people say –  
God protect the ones,  
Who help themselves in their own way …

He was sitting in her bedroom,  
In her bedroom,  
And now what should she do?  
She's got so much insecurity,  
And his impurity … it was a gathering gloom …

How could you touch something,  
So innocent and pure, obscure?  
How could you get satisfaction,  
From the body of a child?  
You're vile, sick …

It's true what people say –  
God protect the ones,  
Who help themselves in their own way,  
I often wonder to myself …  
Who protects the ones who can't protect themselves?

It's true what people say –  
God protect the ones,  
Who help themselves in their own way,  
I often wonder to myself …  
Who protects the ones who can't protect themselves?

Fee, fi, fo;  
Fee, fi, fo …

Fee, fi, fo;  
Fee, fi, fo …

Cap III.

-Tranquila Hermione, TODA la sala común de Gryffindor sabe que Snape es una maldito idiota, pero no es para que lo grites –Harry trataba de calmar a su amiga que caminaba de un lado a otro y a la que varios alumnos de primero miraban horrorizados.

Hermione respiro hondamente y se dejo caer en el sillón rojo que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho dejado salir un bufido de desaprobación y resignación.

-Es que no es justo – volvía a empezar la castaña, a punto de enumerarle por decimo tercera vez a su amigo la razones por las que Snape no debía de castigarla cuando llego Ginny en el momento indicado para salvar a Harry de 30 minutos mas de asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que Hermione decía.

Otra vez sola, Harry, Ron y toda la población cuerda de 3° en adelante se habían marchado a Hogsmaede, hasta Luna se había ido, solo quedaban alumnos de primero, de segundo, Snape y ella.

Todavía faltaba una hora para su castigo con Snape y ningún libro lograba retener su mente por más de dos segundos así que decidió subir a los dormitorios de Gryffindor, no había nadie y seguramente no habría nadie ahí hasta después de la cena cuando todos los alumnos llegaran de la excursión. Hermione se acostó es su cama y miro el techo de tela roja, ese color la hacia recordar, su mente empezaba a vagar por sus recuerdos, sus manos jugueteaban, una con su cabello y la otra se había metido debajo de su blusa y jugaba con su ombligo, los recuerdos se hacían mas nítidos, eran los recuerdos de ese sueño, de aquel que había tenido en clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Las manos de Snape recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo con suaves caricias, desde sus piernas hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras sus labios besaban su cuello, sus labios y bajaban cada vez mas, se sentía en la nubes, presa de una magia que no conocía, la magia del erotismo que solo lograban sacar sus manos grandes algo toscas, masculinas en pocas palabras, el solo recuerdo de esas manos tocándola, ni con Ron, en sus mas efímeros esfuerzos para complacerla, se había sentido tan bien, tan mujer como en ese momentos. Con solo una fantasía Snape lograba subirla hasta la sexta nube.

Sin darse cuenta Hermione jadeaba ligeramente tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, su mano se encontraba dentro de sus bragas entrando en lo más profundo de ser su otra mano recorría el mismo camino que los labios de Snape en su imaginación, paro en seco. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Simplemente no podía darse el lujo de seguir teniendo esa clase aventuras imaginarias, en especial si era con un profesor, aquel que había tomado su virginidad como un trofeo a su colección, aquel que no había comentado nada, aquel que la había ignorado y humillado de la manera mas vil, aquel con el que debía de estar hace 10 minutos en su despacho cumpliendo con su castigo.

Hermione solo tuvo tiempo de medio arreglarse el uniforme y salir corriendo de la torre de Gryffindor en rumbo al despacho de su profesor de pociones, todavía con la cara sonrojada y una sensación de vacio en lo mas profundo de su ser, pues todavía deseaba que su profesor la llenara completamente. Como una vela y un movimiento de varita a Hermione la cruzo una idea por su mente, estaría sola con Snape, en la misma habitación donde lo habían hecho la primera vez, los recuerdos otra vez llegaron a la mente de Hermione y pudo sentir el deseo subiendo por sus piernas. ¿Cómo es que no había traído ropa interior mas linda? ¿Por qué tenia que traer esa aburrida combinación de ropa interior beige? Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión, se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape tratando de recuperar la respiración, después de todo había corrido todo el camino. A penas si había logrado calmar el dolor en sus costillas escucho la oscura voz de Snape incitándola a pasar.

¿Dónde había quedado toda su seguridad? Se pregunto Hermione mientras sostenía la manija de la puerta y la empujaba despacio, temiendo lo que se pudiera encontrar atrás de ella.

-Vamos Srta. Granger que no tengo todo su tiempo, todavía que llega usted 20 minutos tarde – decía Snape desde su escritorio sin siquiera levantar la vista de los ensayos sobre el correcto uso de las raíces de mandrágoras que calificaba con una llamativa tinta rojo sangre.

-Lo siento profesor – Hermione todavía podía sentir la excitación creciendo entre sus piernas, y tan solo había hablado con ella.

- Y bien Granger ¿Cuál es su excusa para llegar tarde? – otra vez esos oscuros ojos la miraban, sintió el calor de su sangre arremolinarse en sus mejillas.

-Me… me quedé dormida, señor –respondió mientras bajaba su rostro, su pies ahora le parecían sumamente interesantes, podía imaginarse los posibles comentarios que le haría Snape solo para ponerla incomoda y avergonzarla un poco.

-Bien, su castigo será escribir un ensayo sobre el porque mis clases son tan interesantes y porque deberían de ser mas largas, puede sentarse –con un movimiento de su varita los calderos de la mesa mas próxima desaparecieron y en lugar de ellos se dejaron ver un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.

Snape no la había volteado a ver, solamente sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo, segundo en el que Hermione se sintió derretirse, pero ahí estaba de nuevo él, ignorándola. Herida en su orgullo fue a sentarse y empezó a escribir:

**Más**

_En Hogwarts deberíamos de estar sumamente orgullosos por tener un profesor de pociones como lo es el Profesor Severus Snape, quien enseña esta materia desde hace mas de 15 años, aunque este profesor siempre ha tenido en la mira el puesto de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras, mismo que nuestro amado director, Albus Percival Dumbledore se ha encargado de que otros maestros, mas apropiados, obtengan tan codiciada asignatura._

_Este año, el Profesor Remus Lupin, quien fue un antiguo compañero de clases del Profesor Snape, ha sido el encargado de enseñar esta materia, aunque debido a cierto problema, a veces se es necesaria la ayuda como SUPLENTE del profesor Snape quien hace más enriquecedoras estas clases._

_Así mismo la clases de pociones que imparte el profesor Snape no dejan de ser mas instruyentes, como por ejemplo todo el mundo sabe que en las clases de pociones, instruidas por tan grandioso personaje, ningún estudiante sabe mas que un Slytherin, aunque este Slytherin, hipotéticamente hablando se apellide Crabbe o Goyle y cuyo coeficiente intelectual sea el mismo que el de una pantufla que acaba de ser mordida por un pequinés, sin ofender a la pantufla._

_Realmente las clases impartidas por el profeso Snape nos llenan de sabiduría, justicia y equidad, es por eso que creo que para preparar mejor (mortifagos)__, magos para el futuro se deberían de ofrecer mas clases con el profesor Snape, especialmente para Gryffindor, Huflepuff y Raenclaw, pues como ya había establecido, no hay nadie que supere a los __Slytherin para convertirse en (mortifagos__), magos de renombre.**(N/A: lo que esta subrayado y entre parentesis, deberia de estar tachado, pero por mas que le intento no logro que pase U.u)**  
_

Tal vez no era lo mejor que había escrito Hermione, pero era una leona herida en su orgullo, y solo lo podía pagar de otro manera, herir el orgullo de su atacante y eso esperaba que hiciera su ensayo, ya había pasado una hora y seguramente ya habrían llegado sus compañeros de la excursión, así que Hermione se levanto con la barbilla y la mirada enfrente, dejo el pergamino enfrente de Snape, que seguía sin mirarla, y salió de las mazmorras lo mas dignamente que pudo. Después de todo estaba enamorada de ese ser orgulloso, frio, arrogante, tétrico, pedante, vanidoso, engreído, sexy, musculoso, aventurero, misterioso hombre al que había entregado su virginidad, su primera vez y su corazón sin pensarlo dos veces y que el había rechazado, humillado y pisoteado con su indiferencia.

En esto y otras cosas mas pensaba Hermione cuando sintió una mano que la agarraba por el brazo y la obligaba a voltearse para quedar en frente de unos ojos negros, llenos de una furia silenciosa.

-Me puede decir ¿Qué significa esto Srta. Granger? –era Snape quien le hablaba mientras sacudía frente a su rostro el ensayo que acababa de escribir. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios de la castaña, misma que se apresuro en ocultar. Había logrado lo que quería, lastimarlo, aunque fuera un poco.

-Es mi ensayo –respondió con toda naturalidad sabiendo que esto solo lo haría enojarse más –profesor Snape.

-Es acaso esto una clase de ¿Broma? – preguntó el profesor aun mas bajo, arrastrando cada silaba tratando de contener la ira.

-No lo es profesor…

-¡Hermione! – una voz la llamo a sus espaldas, misma que le sirvió para deshacerse del hechizo de los ojos negros de su profesor, Hermione volteo hacia donde la voz provenía y se encontró con Harry, Ron y con varios estudiantes más que miraban la escena desde lejos. Por un momento Hermione se pregunto por que todo el mundo los veía, y después lo sintió, Snape la acababa de soltar y daba un paso atrás, dejando que el viento pasara, ocasionándole un escalofrío y una sensación de frio donde el cuerpo de Snape había dejado de hacer contacto con el suyo.

-Miss Granger, por este detestable ensayo –Snape le entrego a Hermione el pergamino con un solo movimiento brusco – acaba de ganarse un mes de detención, en mi despacho antes de la cena.

Sin más, el profesor giro sobre sus talones y se alejo caminando a las mazmorras mientras su capa se ondulaba y los alumnos que se encontraban por su camino se hacían a un lado o permanecían completamente quietos, como si los hubieran encantado con un petrificus totalus.

Una hora más tarde, el trío dorado se sentaba frente al fuego y empezaban a leer el ensayo de Hermione.

-Jajaja, Hermione, esto explica por que Snape estaba tan enojado. Pensamos que te iba a matar –los tres rieron ante este comentario de Ron - o peor aún, ¡que te iba a besar! – Hermione se quedo callada mientras sus amigos reían, y solo logro hacer una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

¿Era tan malo ser besada por esos labios? ¿Era aun más malo desear esos labios? Simplemente Hermione no se podía ni imaginar que es lo que le dirían sus amigos si a ella se le ocurriera comentarle acerca de que estaba perdidamente enamorada del profesor Snape, menos aun, decirles lo que había pasado en su despacho la otra noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, se que soy una mala persona, lo siento por eso, y por que no había tenido la inspiración suficiente para terminar este capitulo hasta hoy, por lo menos, así que lo siento y muchas gracias a los que van a leer esto y dejarme sus reviews, y las personas que ya me han dejado sus reviews antes, muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios y decirme que les gusta lo que escribo :D cada vez que lo hacen me hacen muy feliz y con ganas de seguir escribiendo, así que espero que el siguiente capitulo venga mucho más rápido que este último.

* * *

Cap IV

-Pequeña mocosa – Severus Snape se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de su despacho –pero esto no se va a quedar así, uh-oh no lo hará…

Con una sonrisa en los labios y una imagen de venganza en su cabeza Snape decidió irse a dormir pues mañana seria un día muy interesante.

* * *

Para Hermione era una suerte que ese día fuera domingo, el único día de descanso, completamente de descanso; sin clases, sin deberes, sin ninguna preocupación, o al menos eso quería que la gente pensara, pues aunque muchos la habían felicitado por su ensayo y hasta lo habían puesto en el tablero de anuncios de Gryffindor. La verdad es que Hermione estaba aterrorizada por culpa de ese ensayo, toda la noche estuvo imaginándose las cosas que Snape la pondría a hacer, las cosas mas horribles y repugnantes cruzaban cada 5 minutos su imaginación.

-Muy bien, esto es suficiente – Hermione se levanto del sillón en donde estaba tratando de leer –iré a dar una vuelta.

Sin mas explicaciones y sin mas preguntas de sus amigos que se encontraban demasiado absortos en la elaboración de sus tareas retrasadas; Hermione se apresuro fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía hasta que llego a los limites del bosque prohibido, que después de todo no era tan prohibido pues siempre entraba y se acostaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, no muy lejos de los limites para disfrutar de un momento a solas, momentos que a veces eran sumamente necesarios para despejar su mente, como la vez que decidió terminar con Ron. Llevaban saliendo medio año, un momento importante para ella, nunca había salido con nadie mas por más de dos semanas, se sentía muy bien y aunque Ron no era el mejor de los novios lo quería. Ese día había preparado una clase de comida romántica para dos en la sala de los menesteres, ella se había esforzado mucho, y cuando todo estuvo listo y fue a buscar a Ron fue ella la quien se encontró sorprendida, en mitad del pasillo, recargados sobre el marco de una ventana estaban Lavender y Ron, prácticamente tragándose, la mano de Ron subiendo y bajando por su pierna izquierda y su otra mano en el cuello de ella, acercándola más hacia él.

¿Que otra cosa podía hacer Hermione sino correr? Y eso fue lo que hizo, corrió tan lejos, con lágrimas en los ojos que no le permitían ver nada, solo pequeñas manchas negras, tropezó con alguien en su camino, le murmuro un ligero "lo siento" y siguió corriendo, no fue hasta que tropezó con una raíz que se detuvo y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran completamente, y ahora ese lugar era su pequeño santuario, bajo un enorme árbol, entre dos de sus enormes raíces, era ahí donde se escondía y escapaba de todos, era ese lugar al que necesitaba ir ahora.

-¿Y bien Hermione? ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer mañana? –como otras tantas veces que Hermione iba a su pequeño santuario ella se puso a hablar en voz alta expresando sus pensamientos - Puedes disculparte con Snape, pero no, esa es una mala idea, por no decir malísima, que le dirías:"Querido profesor Snape, estoy realmente avergonzada por lo del ensayo, pero vera, todo esto es su culpa. ¿Mi culpa se preguntara? Pues si, lo es. ¿Cómo espera que reaccione una mujer con la que tuvo relaciones, por no decir el mejor sexo de su vida habida y por haber, y que después simplemente la ignora? Creo que ese ensayo se lo tiene bien merecido y además debería de añadir que usted es un… un… ¿Maravilloso Dios del sexo?" Ay Hermione ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en eso? Es mas que obvio que para él no significó nada, ¡Ya déjalo pasar! O te vas a volver loca… es mejor regresar, no se cuanto tiempo me he quedado aquí y no ha servido de mucho, además seguramente a él no le va a importar ninguna disculpa absurda y de igual manera te hará hacer algo asqueroso como sacarle los ojos a los sapos o alguna pavada así, mejor preocuparte por eso mañana que lo veas…

Sin mas Hermione se levanto y se dirigió a los limites del bosque prohibido sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella aparecía una sombra enfundada en negro.

-Con que un Dios del sexo Granger… Este mes va a ser sumamente divertido.

-Granger, no se le olvide que hoy tiene detención conmigo, la quiero aquí a las 5:30 en punto, y esta vez no tolerare ni un minuto de retraso.- dijo Snape con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Muy bien, la ultima clase del día y tenia que ser pociones junto con los de Slytherin, sino me había bastado con la sonrisa perversa de Snape, Malfoy no tardo en dirigirme una.

-Muy valiente ¿No? Sangre sucia.- todos los de Gryfindor se quedaron callados mientras los de Slytherin me miraban arrogantes. ¿Que se supone que debía de hacer? Bueno, tal vez Malfoy no tuviera modales, buen gusto, sentimientos, sensatez, o alguna otra que hacer, pero yo si, así que en lugar de seguir su pequeño juego infantil seguí mi camino -Oye, te estoy hablando a ti, eh Granger.

-Y yo te estoy ignorando a ti, Malfoy, pensé que era bastante obvio. -Solo pare un segundo para decirle esto, realmente tenia mejores cosas que hacer, como preparar un hechizo anti-olores por si Snape me hacia hacer algo realmente desagradable.

-A mi no me hablas así, Granger – Malfoy se había acercado a mi lo suficiente como para agarrarme por el brazo y obligarme a darme la vuelta y encararlo, podía ver la furia en sus ojos, y como apretaba la mandíbula.

-Sueltame Malfoy -logré safarme de su agarre -y no voy a dejar que vengas y quieras dejarme en ridículo frente a tus tontos amiguitos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser el payaso para unos mimados niños de Slytherin.

Sin más volví a caminar lejos de él. Con un arrogante, engreído y narcisista tenia mas que suficiente por un día.

-¡Hermione!- esta vez era Harry, baje el ritmo de mis pasos para que el lograra alcanzarme. - ¿No quieres ayuda? Ya sabes, con lo de Snape y su castigo...

-No Harry, gracias, creo que si alguien me ayuda y Snape se da cuenta me ganare otro mes de castigos con él -deje escapar un suspiro – pero mejor vamos a descansar un poco y luego me enfrentare a esa serpiente venenosa.

-Eh... bueno Hermy, pues...

-Ok Harry, entiendo, te quedaste de ver con Ginny ¿no es cierto? - él me miro apenado, y como siempre termine sonriendo -ve con ella Harry, de todos modos lo único que quiero es dormir un poco.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, claro.

-Entonces nos vemos en el Gran Comedor después de tu castigo, no llegues tarde o te iré a buscar con todos los Gryffindor que pueda encontrar y te salvare de esa serpiente. - reí, ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Cuando llegue a la sala común de Gryffindor no había mucha gente, sólo unos cuantos de primero, me dirigí a mi cuarto sin siquiera darles una segunda mirada, la verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos de dormir ni nada, se sentía sola, sin nadie a quien pudiera contarle lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Hermione? - una suave voz hablo, al principio Hermione no pudo reconocer la voz hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio a una linda joven, de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Qué paso Luna? - la chica en cuestión se acerco más a ella hasta sentarse en su cama.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?

-Uh, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, porque estas sentada sola en tu habitación, viendo hacía la nada y este cuarto es demasiado luminoso para que puedas ver ningún Bunglidown ni traes lentes especiales para poder ver Snirffles.

-Bueno, uh... supongo que no. pero, ¿Necesitabas algo Luna?

-Ah si, iba a buscar moras al bosque cuando me encontré con el profesor Snape y me dijo que te dijera que a las 5:30 no iba a poder verte, pero que te vería después de la cena, y que fueras apropiadamente vestida. – cuando Luna dijo eso, me quede pasmada, mi boca se abrió y pude sentir como el rubor iba subiendo por toda mi cara.-Eso no lo entendí muy bien, pero... ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, si, es sólo que ahmm... yo... bueno, simplemente recordé algo, gracias por avisarme Luna.

-Si de nada – me había parado para acompañar a Luna hasta la puerta pero ella se quedo sentada en la cama.

-¿Pasa algo, Luna?

-No, creo que no. - sin ninguna otra palabra Luna salio del cuarto, ella no me volteo a ver y yo lo agradecí ya que estaba segura de que el rubor no se había ido de mi cara. ¿Qué diablos quería decir Snape con "apropiadamente vestida"? No podría estar refiriéndose a esa noche ¿o sí? Realmente esperaba que no, pero si así fuera, ¿qué significaba para ella? Y ¿qué significaba para él?


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, gracias por seguir leyendo, estaba viendo las estadísticas de la historia y casi 300 hits en el último capitulo. Eso me hace muy feliz, y por lo tanto les tengo dos noticias, y como siempre que se tienen dos noticias una debe ser buena y la otra mala, la mala es que el capitulo es algo corto, pero la buena es que ya se como va a seguir la historia. Y para mi eso es bueno... **

**Bueno, tal vez tenía tres noticias que contarles... aunque no es necesariamente una noticia sino más bien unos extras a la historia. Son unos links, el primero es el de la foto de la pijama de Hermy, y la segunda es de un fotomontaje con el que me tope hace unos días y creo que va muy bien con la historia, y que probablemente se tome en los siguientes capitulos, así que sin más espero que lo disfruten y más que nada, gracias por seguir leyendo :D**

**P.D. Sólo **agregen www(punto) flickr (punto) com y donde esta la (arroba) escrita pongan el signo sin los paréntesis.

.com/photos/40484923 (arroba) N05/5500823366/

.com/photos/40484923 (arroba) N05/3725469685/

Cap V

-... y entonces él vino e hizo este sonido extraño mientras se reía, como si fuera un cerdo o algo así y todos se rieron de él -en la mesa de los Gryffindor todos rieron ante la anécdota de Ron, excepto Hemione quien todavía se encontraba intrigada y sin saber bien que pensar acerca del extraño mensaje que Snape le había enviado con Luna.

¿Acaso se refería a esa noche? Si era así se suponía que tenía que ir con algo parecido. ¿Su castigo era tener sexo con Snape? Por que sinceramente eso no parecía ningún castigo para ella, probablemente si él se lo pidiera ella lo haría sin saber como fue que llego a pasar, justo como la primera vez, la seriedad y elegancia con la que se movía le encantaban, y por décima tercera vez no pudo evitar levantar su mirada de su plato hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores y como hace cinco minutos vislumbrar un lugar vacío, su lugar.

-Hey Hermione ¿Me pasas la salsa de arándanos]? - la voz de Ginny sonó a su lado.

-Si claro,- Hermione buscó la salsa en cuestión, pero no encontró ninguna -Ginny, lo siento, pero no encuentro la salsa de arándanos...

-Ya lo se.

-Entonces ¿Para que me la pediste?

-Para ver si tu sentido común funcionaba, pero veo que no -Ginny se acerco a ella y le habló en susurros -¿Qué es lo que tiene atrapada tu mente? ¿Es por Snape?

-¡No! -toda la mesa de Gryffindor y algunos de Slythering se le quedo viendo a Hermione, ella no pudo hacer más que apenarse y sentarse de nuevo y hablarle a su amiga en susurros también -No es eso... bueno si, pero es difícil de explicar y no creo que sea lo que te imaginas, es sólo que... Veras... No así no puedo decirlo. -para ese momento Hermione jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Tranquila -Ginny tomo sus manos entre las suyas -Vamos, respira profundo y ahora si dime.

-Tuve sexo con Snape y ahora quiere que me vista adecuadamente -Hermione le soltó a la pelirroja con un sólo aliento.

-Espera -Ginny se le quedo viendo con asombro tomo aire y luego hablo de nuevo -Dejame ver si entendí. Tú, Hermione Granger tuviste sexo con ¿Snape? ¿La misma persona que se encarga de hacerle imposible la existencia a todos los Gryffindor y quién ha sacado más lágrimas de ti que cualquier otro maestro?

-Ah, si lo pones de esa manera, Si, todo eso es verdad.

-¿Pero por qué? -Hermione la miro apenada antes de responder.

-Por que me gusta... un poco, demasiado, como una obsesión o algo así.

Hermione le respondió insegura, nunca espero en primer lugar contárselo a Ginny, no es que tuviera algo en contra de ella, pero era menor que ella, y eso de cierta manera golpeaba contra su orgullo de mujer, y en segundo lugar por que eso la ponía en una situación incomoda.

-Mira, aunque esta confesión me de un poco de miedo, Harry me dijo que te notaba un poco extraña y que viera en que te podía ayudar así que puedes confiar en mí. Ahora cuéntamelo todo.

-Ginny no puedo...

-Claro que si puedes Hermy, puedes confiar en mi, no se lo diré a nadie, ni a Harry ni a Ron.

-No entiendes, tengo castigo con Snape como en cinco minutos y no sabes lo nerviosa que estoy, me mando a decir que "fuera vestida propiamente" ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? Nunca ha mencionado lo de esa noche, y ya ha pasado el tiempo, casi un mes y ahora de la nada el saca el tema ¿Por qué lo esta sacando verdad?

Ginny nunca había visto a Hermione tan desesperada por una respuesta que ella no tenía, eso seguramente era algo nuevo que ver. Justo en ese momento la comida desapareció de los platos y de las mesas.

-Oh por Dios, creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Hermione considerablemente más pálida.

-Tranquila Hermy, todo saldrá bien, pero a parte del uniforme... ¿Llevas algo más?

-¿Cómo que algo más? -le pregunto la castaña aterrorizada.

-Si ya sabes – en ese momento ya se habían levantado de la mesa e iban camino a las escaleras en el punto en el que se debían separar. -algo bonito por si pasa algo.

-No -Hermione la miro con aun más terror de lo que ya había en sus ojos y sintió como su estomago se revolvía – primero me puse algo pero luego me dije que era una tontería y que vestirse apropiadamente era para el uniforme y me volví a cambiar y después volví a pensar y dije que si no pasaba nada el no vería nada y luego me dije que estaba loca y que hacía demasiado frío con eso puesto y me volví a cambiar y luego ya era la hora de ir a cenar... y oh por Dios, estoy arruinada ¿no es cierto?

-No, no lo sé, pero se te esta haciendo tarde y si sigues aquí jamás lo sabrás.

La pelirroja tenía razón, podría estar tres meses más preguntándose que es lo que Snape tenía preparado para ella, pero jamás descubriría a ciencia cierta que era hasta que no lo enfrentara, además ella era una Gryffindor, ¿Dónde se había metido todo su valor? Así que con la cabeza en alto se dirigió a las mazmorras, a enfrentar a Snape.

Cinco minutos después ella ya estaba allí llamando a la puerta con toda la convicción de la que era capaz. Espero un minuto y nada así que volvió a tocar a la enorme puerta de madera y por un minuto se sintió pequeña, sólo para que un segundo después la puerta se abriera dejando ver al maestro de pociones que en esta ocasión no llevaba su singular capa negra, sólo llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa negra también que se le pegaba al cuerpo y que le hacía resaltar el cuerpo que Hermione ya sabía que tenía. Su boca se seco y él le sonrío maliciosamente.

-Veo que ya ha llegado Srita. Granger, por favor hagame el favor de pasar.-le dijo con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que seguir las especificaciones de su profesor. Aunque podía sentir su presencia detrás de ella. Había caminado lo justo como para entrar en la habitación, pero no para alejarse del hombre que tenía sus pensamientos robados.

-Veo, también, Srita. Bueno, ese termino ya no se puede utilizar con usted,-Hermione se volteo sorprendida, él seguía sonriendo -pero lo dejaremos pasar, parece que a la mayoría de la gente ya no le importa eso y ciertamente a mi tampoco, -¿Era posible que él tratara ese tema como si nada? -en todo caso ¿Por qué usted no esta vestida apropiadamente?

Muy bien ahora ya sabía que había pasado con su valor. La malvada serpiente se lo había comido.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, yo sé que tardo horrores en escribir un nuevo capitulo, pero esta historia va a tener un final, jamás la dejaré abandonada, y muchas gracias a todos los que la leen, no saben lo feliz que me hace, la ultima vez que cheque tenía casi los 8,000 hits, y simplemente lo amo, por eso sigan creyendo en esta historia y si tienen sugerencias, criticas, comentarios o cualquier otra cosa, por favor no duden en escribirlas, me encanta leer lo que piensan. :D

* * *

Capitulo VI

-¿Apropiadamente? Pero Señor, estoy segura de que llevo el uniforme adecuadamente… – A falta de respuestas acerca de lo que el profesor Snape quería Hermione decidió hacerse la tonta y seguir la reglas de la escuela pues en ellas encontraba algo a lo que aferrarse en esta situación que no entendía.

-Granger, estoy seguro que al decir "apropiadamente" me esperaba algo mejor de usted. Pero las apariencias siempre engañan ¿No lo descubrimos hace poco? –Snape se le acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído su pregunta haciendo que las piernas de Hermione temblaran por un momento. Ella se quedo completamente tiesa. ¿Es que acaso este hombre no entendía el efecto que tenía su voz, su oscura, masculina y aterciopelada voz, en ella? – Pero eso lo podemos arreglar en un momento…

Snape se alejo de ella dejando frio y anhelo en la piel de Hermione, ella abrió los ojos sin haberse dado cuenta de cuando los había cerrado, sólo para darse cuenta que frente a ella se encontraba Snape mirándola como sólo el lo había hecho, con deseo y con algo más, algo que si bien no sabía exactamente que era, algo en su mente lo reconoció. Él seguía mirándola fijamente sin decir un sola palabra y Hermione se sentía incómoda ante tal escrutinio, moviéndose sobre su propio lugar inquieta y expectante a las palabras que saldrían de la boca de su profesor, se quedaron todavía unos minutos más de este manera. Él mirándola fijamente y ella pensando en mil y un cosas que podrían pasar en ese instante de una u otra forma ella no terminaba bien parada.

-¿Señor?- Hermione intento decir unas palabras más pero la mirada de él la detuvo. Y con un movimiento de su varita su capa y su uniforme habían desaparecido.

-Lo ve Granger, usted tan bonita, para ser una insufrible sabelotodo y Gryffindor –Snape se había acercado a ella mirándola, examinándola con esos ojos de deseo, poniendo sus dedos a escasos milímetros de su piel y ella se encontraba deseosa de que la tocara – y teniendo ropa tan horrible y aburrida, después de todo las apariencias no engañan, aburrida por fuera y aburrida por dentro.

Sin otro palabra Snape se dio la vuelta y con otro movimiento de su varita su ropa había aparecido, Hermione trataba de contener las lágrimas, ella sabía que todo el mundo la consideraba aburrida y sin chiste, pero que Snape se lo dijera golpeaba fuertemente contra su autoestima.

-Granger por favor no se quede ahí parada como una idiota y póngase a lavar algunos calderos.

Hermione no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces y aprovecho la oportunidad para dejarse llevar por el trabajo físico de tallar fuertemente los calderos, algún alumno de primero se había equivocado poniendo más escamas de dragón en su poción haciendo que una pegajosa pasta quedará en el fondo y que fuera la tarea de ella despegarlo completamente.

-¡Granger! –Hermione volteó acalorada y completamente perdida ante la persona quien había gritado su nombre, era Snape quien se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de ella. -¿Es que acaso usted es sorda o le encanta escuchar su nombre? La he llamado más de 3 veces.- lo último lo dijo acercándose más a ella y mirándola fijamente

-No Señor –Hermione había logrado sonrojarse una vez más, no sólo por que no se había dado cuenta de que la habían llamado, o de que se habían acercado tanto a ella sin que lo notara, sino por que ella estaba pensando en él y en las formas en las que ella podría demostrarle que no era una aburrida sabelotodo, claro sin tan sólo tuviera el valor de hacerlo. En ese momento se pregunto si el sombrero seleccionador no se había equivocado al ponerla en la casa de Gryffindor, la de los valientes, cuando sólo se necesitaba de un hombre a escasos centímetros de ella para hacerla temblar y acabar con todo el valor que ella tenía.

-Ya se puede ir Granger.

-Gracias Señor –Hermione se encamino hacía la puerta cuando ya estaba a punto de salir Snape la llamó.

-Granger, no se le olvide que mañana la estaré esperando antes de la cena – Hermione no se explico como es que había llegado tan rápido a su lado y ahora la miraba de frente, otra vez tenía esa mirada de deseo en sus ojos y sin más cerró la distancia que los limitaba empujándola hacía la puerta y besándola apasionadamente, cómo siempre lo había imaginado, su lengua no pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y a ella no le importaba, podía sentir el sabor de Snape en su boca y un pequeño gruñido salió de él cuando ella empezó a pelear con su lengua.

-Eso es para que piense en lo que ha hecho y en lo que no hizo el día de hoy Granger- sin más Snape la soltó bruscamente y la saco de su despacho. Hermione caminaba desorientada por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como idiota. Snape la había besado y había tan maravilloso, prácticamente había podido ver estrellas explotando en sus ojos y la forma en que le gruño cuando ella había ido a buscar un poco más de él, tan masculina y dominante, estaba segura de que a ese hombre no le gustaba perder el control de las cosas.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, una maldita sangre sucia –a Hermione le pareció que Malfoy había aparecido de la nada.

-No es muy tarde para ti Malfoy, estoy segura de que tu hora de dormir ya paso.

-No te metas conmigo Granger.

-No Malfoy, tu no te metas conmigo –Hermione se acerco a él y lo empujo con un dedo- estoy fastidiada de que siempre me estés molestando y llamando sangre sucia –ahora Hermione estaba tomando parte de su espacio, en algún libro había leído que tomar más espacio intimidaba a las personas –y ni siquiera te atrevas.

Hermione lo había tomado de la muñeca para evitar que sacara su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Ya no te sientes tan valiente ¿no Malfoy? Sin tus guardaespaldas ni tu varita.

-Y te debería de tener miedo a ti ¿Granger? –ahora Malfoy había tomado las manos de Hermione por sus muñecas y la había arrinconado contra una de las paredes, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de Malfoy era tan fuerte, seguramente había estado haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio.

-Suéltame Malfoy –Hermione le miro con toda la rabia y el enojo de 7 años de conocerlo y de no soportar más que sus burlas y humillaciones.

-O si no ¿Qué Granger? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Malfoy había tomado más del espacio personal de Hermione, su rostros estaban casi tocándose y Hermione podía ver que también había furia en su mirada, muy bien, los dos estaban enojados, ambos mirándose intensamente a los ojos con odio, pero espera ¿Qué era ese brillo en los ojos de Malfoy? Hermione estaba segura de que ya lo había visto antes, no hace mucho.

Sólo un segundo, eso fue lo único que le tomó a Malfoy para hacerse de los labios de la castaña, y fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que el brillo en los ojos de Malfoy era deseo, como el de Snape.

-No… suéltame…- Hermione luchaba con todas sus ganas para zafarse del agarre de Malfoy, pero él parecía saber lo que hacía, con sus manos retenía las de ellas por encima de su cabeza y con sus caderas la empujaba contra la pared, separando sus piernas para que no pudiera patearlo.

-No. –fue lo único que le dijo Malfoy mientras la seguía besuqueando. Ya era tarde y era poco probable que alguien pasara. Esta vez Hermione se las tendría que arreglar sola en contra de Malfoy, gracias a Dios que había tomado algunas clases de autodefensa con Annie, primero dejó de pelear y se quedo quieta, necesitaba hacer que Malfoy bajara la guardia y solo había una forma de lograrlo, cooperando con él, así que se dejo llevar odiándose por que en ese momento esa parecía ser la única salida y sintió el sabor de whiskey de fuego en la boca de Malfoy, perfecto, había estado tomando y realmente esperaba que eso lo hiciera más tonto y descuidado.

-Malfoy, Granger. ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? –esa voz, oscura y susurrante. ¿Por qué él de entre todos los maestros de Hogwarts tenía que encontrarla en esta situación? Especialmente después de lo que había pasado hace no más de 5 minutos en su despacho.

-Profesor Snape- dijo Malfoy alejándose de la castaña –Granger y yo sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un rato.

-¿Es eso cierto? Señorita Granger –que se supone que debía de contestar.

-Yo… ah…

-Claro que lo es, pero usted entiende la situación profesor, siendo yo un Slytherin tengo una reputación que cuidar.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Snape no se podía creer esas palabras, y que le pasaba a Malfoy, él no podía estar insinuando que había algo entre ellos. Pero ¿por qué no podía decir que todo esto era una mentira y que alguien le diera una bofetada a Malfoy?

-No creo entenderlo, señor Malfoy, pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, ahora a sus cuartos, ya no son horas para que dos estudiantes estén por aquí.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, Snape no la volteo a ver y Malfoy le guiño un ojo al irse, que el mundo se la tragara, pudo ver rabia en la mirada de Snape, pero el jamás la miro a los ojos, 5 minutos y ya estaba en graves problemas. No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando Ginny le pregunto por la noche pasada que se dio cuenta que nunca había dejado de estar en problemas, sólo que el apasionado beso de Snape había logrado nublar su mente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyos.


End file.
